


Shiny

by katmarajade



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Jayne gives Kaylee a present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Firefly and I'm not sure if I managed to capture the wonderful cadence of the language in the series. This is my all-time favorite pairing in the fandom and this is just a little bit of sweet for [](http://shygryf.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shygryf.livejournal.com/)**shygryf** , who challenged me to try something new.

  
Lil Kaylee was easy to please, that much Jayne had learned early on. One of his first jobs on _Serenity_ had included crowd control while Mal and Zoe did some fast talking. He'd used whatever was lying around to knock out a few riotous folks, and, when it was all right sided and over, he found himself holding onto some fancy hunk of metal. Weren't much to look at, but he'd stuck it in his pocket on a fanciful whim. After the evening meal when the kitchen had cleared out, he thrust the greasy whatever into the hands of the prettiest ship's mechanic he'd ever encountered. Her amber eyes lit up like twin stars, which caused all manner of twisty uncomfortableness in his belly. She'd let out a gasp of joy and breathed, "shiny!"

Jayne Cobb wasn't a complicated sort of man and he knew what he liked. Sparklin'-eyed pretty girls with light-up-the-black smiles were up towards the top along with smooth-handling sniper rifles, bar fights, and a nice piece of steak. If escorting her to the local junk yard or finding an extra stash of her favorite tea could earn him that shiny grin, Jayne found it almost impossible _not_ to.

It was three and a half years, millions of miles, thousands of smiles, hundreds of sexings, too many losses, and multiple joys later, when Jayne gave Kaylee yet another shiny present. She beamed at him, all beauty and good, and Jayne's insides swirled around like a black hole, his nerves sparking, shooting.

Capable fingers worked the ribbon, pulling it up and away, and she dug into the prettified paper that he'd paid some nice shop lady to wrap it in. When she opened the wooden box, he was nearly vibrating in anticipation.

Eyes wide, wet, and bright, full of every gorram thing that was worth living for in the black nothingness of space, she looked up from the sparkling ring in her grease-stained hands and met his waiting eyes.

"It's the shiniest piece of pretty I've ever seen, Jayne!" Then she promptly tackled him, one of the only people in the world who could knock him to the ground in mere seconds, and covered his grinning face with delighted kisses. 


End file.
